The Blame Game
by Percy'sFosterKid
Summary: They're in trouble. With lots of people. Lots of dangerous people. She came back. From Callie's past. What can they do now? Who can help get them out? How can they save themselves? Will Callie ever forgive her or continue to blame her for everything that happened?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters. **

**? POV (You'll find out later)**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. (Well, as fast as they could with them being battered and bruised and all.) I wasn't really sure where I was going but I knew all I had to do was out run them and then I would be safe. I glanced back and saw them still chasing me. Their dogs had my scent. Great. Now they could probably smell me and find me from a mile away.

Im not really sure where I am but I think it's somewhere downtown and near that really rich, private school. Ugh. Rich people...

I ran passed the school and towards a familiar street. I turned the corner. Yup. I think this is it. Maybe. It has two be here somewhere. I studied the street sign. I could've sworn this was the right way! Wait...

I looked back up and recognized the small house two doors down. Finally! knew i was in the right place. I also knew they wouldn't mind if I stopped by so suddenly. They were always so welcoming and have always told me to stop by whenever I needed to and right now, I REALLY NEED TO.

Oh, why? Why hadn't the system just put me in their home? They are the only people I know I'm truly safe with yet, I am only able to see them barely once a year.

I looked back once again. They were no where in sight. I had a little time. I immediately made a run for it. I ran straight to the house.

I banged on the front door. No one came to open it so I just decided to barge right in. I hope they don't mind. This is in fact a matter of life or death, but i wont tell them that. I walked through the front door out of breath. I sat down on the couch in the living room coming face to face with eyes I thought I would never see again.

I took in a ragged breath.

"Callie?", I questioned the brunette girl.

**So this is my first story for The Fosters. I hope you like the prologue. You will soon find out who this mystery person is. I know there are a lot of questions you have, and they will be answered. I hope the mystery makes you want to keep reading! Please Review and Follow and Favorite my story if you like it! I hope you continue reading! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! Bye for now! **

**~Bailee aka BallieForever**

**PS this story won't revolve around the mystery person 24/7. It will be about Jude and Callie too. Also it will contain lots of Ballie, Jexi and maybe some love for Mariana along the way;) stay tuned!**


	2. Reunion?

**After you read this chapter: Comment your predictions OR tweet or instagram them to me under the hashtag #TBGPredictions! My Instagram is TrulyTheFosters and my twitter is TheFosters101. Follow me for Fosters updates and edits:) Thanks! :) REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

_Previously on The Blame Game_

I banged on the front door. No one came so I just decided to barge right in. I walked through the front door out of breath. I sat down on the couch in the living room coming face to face with eyes I thought I would never see again.

I took in a ragged breath and breathed out slowly, "Callie?"

**Third Person POV**

Stef shouted from the other room, "Who's at the door?" but no one answered.

Stef walked in the living room and saw the heaving blonde girl on the couch. Immediately recognizing the young girl she asked worriedly,"Hannah? What happened!"

"Dogs...Chasing...Running...Fast...Get Away..." She slowly breathed out.

Stef ran to get a glass of water while Lena checked her over for injuries.

"Jesus, bring me the first aid kit from upstairs," Lena commanded her 15 year-old son from the living room.

Jesus , who was already upstairs, walked to the bathroom like he was told. He grabbed the first aid kit and ran down to his mom.

"Here you are." He tossed the band-aides to Lena and then glanced at the strange girl sitting on their couch.

"Umm... Mom? Who's this?" Jesus was about to say but Brandon beat him to it.

It was sort of like déjà-vu for when Callie arrived at their house.

"This is Hannah. She used to live in the foster home across the street. You were really young and you probably don't remember but she came over here a lot while her foster parents were at work." Stef explained while handing the water cup to Hannah. Callie just stared down the new, and to her, unwelcomed guest.

"So..." Hannah started awkwardly, "Callie. The system brought you to Stef and Lena?"

Callie just nodded, clearly not wanting to talk to her.

"Well they did good. They matched you up with a wonderful family and place."

Everyone could feel the tension between the two. Stef was uncertain about it. They had never met before, right? It was probably just Callie putting her facade on, afraid of letting someone new in.

"So is Jude here?" Hannah broke the silence.

"Um yeah. He is. Do you want to see him...?" Lena asked.

"Please. If you don't mind."

"Jude! Someone wants to see you!" Both moms hollered up the stairs.

Soon enough feet were heard bounding down the steps. Jude poked his head out and Lena moved out of the way to reveal Hannah sitting on the couch. When he spotted her his face immediately lit up and her heart raced. It had been a while since she had seen him. He ran and tackled her into a hug. He squeezed her so tight everyone in the room thought she was going to suffocate but she squeezed back with the same amount of force. Like her life depended on this hug, and it kind of did.

Callie stepped forward and yanked Jude off her, "Let go Jude. You hugged her now go back up stairs. You shouldn't be happy to see her."

"Don't pay attention to her Hannah, she's just in a bad mood." Jude reassured his friend.

"My you've grown Jude. You're becoming a very handsome boy. How old are you now? 10? 11?" Hannah chuckled at him. He was just a small child last time she saw him.

"Yeah. But what about you! Your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon right?" Jude replied.

"That doesn't matter I guess."

"Go on Jude. I said go back upstairs." Callie gritted her teeth.

Instead of obeying, Jude fought back. "Don't tell me what to do. You might not care to see her, but I do! I can make my own decisions!"

Stef and Lena had seen Callie angry, but not like this. She looked as if she could punch a hole through the wall, and if they weren't careful, maybe Hannah's face.

Hannah sighed and ducked to Jude's level where they were eye to eye. She slowly whispered to him, "Go on upstairs Jude. I'm not here to upset Callie. You should do what she says."

Jude huffed and then ran angrily up the stairs and slammed the door.

Everyone else just stood in complete silence trying to process what was going on.

Callie sent dirty looks at Hannah.

Hannah finally broke, "What do you want Callie? I don't understand. I didn't mean to barge in YOUR home! I didn't KNOW you were staying here! I just needed a place for a safe haven and stopped here so you can stop with your little evil eye an dirty looks! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She screamed officially flabbergasted at Callie's behavior.

"I want you to leave!" Callie yelled back with the same force Hannah used.

Hannah's eyes rimmed with tears.

The sudden fight broke everyone from their trance and Lena's mom mode immediately kicked in, "Hey. Callie be nice."

Callie just rolled her eyes and Hannah looked back at her.

"Fine," Hannah's voiced wavered and then he turned to Stef, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure darling. I'll show you to the kitchen." Stef escorted her to the telephone in the kitchen.

Brandon walked over to Callie and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Normally Brandon is the only one to get through to her enough. He is the only one ever allowed to see her vulnerable and let comfort her. But surprisingly, she just shakes him off. She takes a step forward and makes herself known to him that she doesn't want nor need any comfort.

Stef walked back in, "Her foster father is on his way. He said he'll be here any minute. He was already out in town looking for her."

"Well what is she doing right now?" Mariana wondered.

"She's just in the bathroom." Stef replied.

A small honk was heard from outside The Foster household.

"Hannah! Your father is here!" Lena shouted.

Hannah appeared in the doorway and waved a small good-bye to the family, "Nice meeting you all and thanks again Lena and Stef."

Callie just stared her down and motioned for the door.

"Oh and Callie..." Hannah leaned in and whispered something in Callie's ear that made her cringe.

Hannah slammed the door and Callie immediately fell onto the couch. What she had just heard made her bones ache and her stomach flip in circles. She felt sick. Sick to we stomach. Those people were the sick ones though. How could this of happened? Even though she felt awful for the poor girl, she still hated her guts, no matter how sweet and innocent she seemed. A few of the words still rang in her ears.

_It got worse._

**So how did y'all like this chapter? I stayed up until 12:30 this morning writing it! I hope you liked it! I hope you like my OC Hannah. She will show up many times! If you want a full description of her please comment/review and i will put that up in the next chapter!**

**Many questions remain! How does Callie and Jude know Hannah? Why does Callie hate Hannah? What happened between them? What's going on between Callie and Brandon? How do the others feel and what do they think about Hannah and Callie's little "get together"? **

**~ Bailee:) aka BallieForever**

**PS go read my friend's Foster story called Better (A Ballie Story) it's really good and I LOVE it! k bye:)**


	3. Can't Tell

**Authors Note: OMG GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I lost track of my entire stpry because The Fosters went of and I had to rethink my life, then I was cast in a play and it is showin right now so I have had NO TIME WHATSOEVER:/ lol so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters, just Hannah.**

**(PS this story is now Post-Season Finale; after Callie ran away and came back.)**

**_Callie POV_**

"Callie? What's going on?" Stef knelt down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"I-I can't. I can't tell you. I won't, tell you anything." I choked out. Tears were forming in my eyes but I couldn't let them see that. So I ran. I ran straight out the front door. I had no idea where I was going. I felt so lost, one thing I haven't felt in a while since I came to live with the fosters. I could hear Brandon's shouts from the door but I just quickened my pace. Hannah just ruined everything coming here. I can't believe she would do that. I hate her. How could she. I can't believe we were ever friends.

Hannah was a foster kid when I was staying with the Mills'. She and I used to pull pranks on her biological brother, Andrew, and Jude. We used to get into so much trouble! Hannah is only 3 months younger than me and her brother is two years older but he still kept Jude company. But she is the whole reason we were kicked out of that house. The Mills' were wonderful! They were going to adopt us, all of us, AND SHE RUINED IT! We were all sent away because of her and she knows it was her fault. When we left, we were sent to live with the Olmsteads, and we all know how that turned out. It's all her fault that I met Liam. If it weren't for her, Jude and I would still be living safely at the Mills' and I would have never been stripped of my innocence.

I looked up from my thoughts and saw I had walked all the way to the park three blocks over. I felt my phone vibrate.

_Brandon Foster: 5 missed calls_

_Stef Foster: 2 missed calls_

_Lena Foster: 2 missed calls_

_Foster Household: 3 missed calls_

Probably Jude since he doesn't have a cell phone.

_Text from Stef Foster:_

_Callie, where are you? It's okay that you ran, you were worried and angry. I'm coming to pick you up so tell me where you are love. Don't do this to us again._

I deleted the message instantly and turned off my phone so she couldn't track the phone. I shoved back into my pocket. They are probably in a panic nack home, hoping I dont runaway again. I already had once with Wyatt but I didn't even make it to Indiana before I decided I needed to come back. Its not like that at all though. I learned my lesson. I just need time to think now.

I sat on a swing in the park. It was very calming. I'm glad that they're worried about my but I can't face them and Hannah right now.

An hour passed and I saw a green jeep go by the abandoned park. It parked into the parking lot but I didn't think anything of it until a shadow cast over mine.

"Hello Callie." A deep voice slurred.

I looked up and stared into eyes I never thought I would see again...

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave predictions on who you think came up behind Callie! REMEMBER READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!:)) Thanks guys! Love y'all! **

**~Bailee aka BallieForever:)**

**PS follow me on Instagram or twitter- trulythefosters on ig and thefosters101 on twitter:)**


	4. Wait, What?

**Ch. 4 IS FINALLY HERE! lol enjoy! Hope you like the story! Remember to follow new on ig- trulythefosters, and twitter- thefosters101. Btw, if you ever want to talk about my story, PM me! I love to be PMd, it's so fun! Also, you can Kik me- thefosters101:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters... DARN**

_**Callie POV**_

"Andrew?" I questioned.

"Hey Callie." He responded.

Andrew is Hannah's biological brother. He is only older than me by two years. He's really sweet too.

"How'd you get here? Why are you here?" I asked. I haven't seen him since the day we were all sent away from The Mills house.

"Liam, our current foster brother, got drunk so I stole his car."

Liam. That made my stomach churn. I can't believe they are staying with the Olmsteads now.

"Hannah came home crying about how much you hated her and I needed to find you so we could sort things out. You don't hate her, right?"

I just starred blankly at him. Do I? I don't know... She did a lot of bad stuff to hurt me and Jude. But look were she is now. The Olmsteads?

"Callie, please. You don't hate her. You know us getting kicked out wasn't her fault. Liam has done enough to her and she thinks the whole world is against her. She's so broken and now you, her once only friend, are breaking her even more? She has no friends now. I thought you were better than that." He started tearing up.

"What did Liam do to her?" I was genuinely worried. I know what he's capable of, but what has he done so far.

"I don't know Callie. I don't know. She won't tell me, and he won't tell me. Hell, I can't even get her to barely speak a word anymore. I'm loosing her Callie. She's slipping slowly away into darkness. You were our only hope and you've turned her down too. Just like the rest of the world." He's quietly whispering with his head in his hands sitting on the swing next to mine. He whispers a slight good bye and then walks over to his car and leaves. When his car disappears down the road, I whisper a quiet I'm sorry. I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. I know what it feels like to seem unwanted and ignored. I've slipped down that blurry path of confusion before, but I had to stay strong for Jude. I know what I need to do now.

I stood up an ran down the road. I ran as fast as I could following the familiar path I had taken so many times before. I no longer cared if Stef and Lena were angry with me for running, even though I was only a couple blocks away. I raced through the front door and was greeted by many, "Oh good! Your ok!" And "Callie! You're back!" And "We were worried sick!" I just wave them off. I was on a mission. I silenced all their greetings.

"We have to save them. Her." I stated.

**Oooooo... I tricked you! All of you thought it was Liam but it WASNT! Im evil! Hannah and her brother are living with Liams family! CRAZY! And what about the end?! So what's Callie gonna do? Who's she saving? What's she saving them from? HOW? Stay tuned;)**

**~Bailee aka BallieForever :))**


End file.
